Wahrheit Altiorem
Wahrheit Altiorem is the founder and current leader of the secret order called the Sentinels. Given immortality by a group of mages over 400 years ago in order to lead the organization, Wahrheit is recongized as an extrodinary leader who greatly holds his emotions and personal interests for the sake of his comrades and the world. He is also the grandfather of fellow Sentinel member, Kevin Azure, though the young man is unaware of this. Appearance Despite being over 400 years old, Wahrheit takes the appearance of a man in his mid-forties, with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, followed by a blonde hair. He has a well muscle body though not to muscle, which is covered by his usual attire of a brown suit, black vest, white shirt and green tie. He is always wearing his magic compressing glasses over his face, but his dark yellow eyes can still be seen. Speaking of eyes, whenever he gets enrage his eyes darken. 400 years ago his younger appearance was the same to his current appearance, except that he didn't have a beard nor wore glasses. His attire beack them was a white robe with a white shirt underneath it too. When he uses his transformation magic, he takes the form of a young man in his thirties, with brown hair, smoothed back down towards his neck. His eyes were also brown and he had a scar down his left cheek while wearing a brown, high collared suit. Personality Wahrheit is mostly described as a calm, emotionless person, while speaking in a similar calm respectful voice. Sometimes he shows other emotions like sarcasim, humor, kindness, saddness and anger, but only to a minimal that his usually passive self hides it very well. Even when under intense pressure or worse case scenarios he keeps his cool and remains collective, never allowing emotions get in his way. In this form people says he's even more intimidating then an enrage Makarov. This however is all a farce to hide his true-self; a self-depress man with many regrets. Despite his conviction to the duty given to him 400 years ago, he still holds much saddness, not of the fact he must kill to serve this duty, but for witnessing generations of generations going by. His greatest saddness of the fact that his first love from a 100 years ago passed away from old age. Its for this reason he goes to her grave once a year to mourn in silence, sometimes wishing to die and be with her. Despite that however he cherishes the moments he has with each members, both past and present, of the Sentinels, seeing them sort of as a family, forgetting the fact of his immortality. There are times when his rage shows, due to having witness the destruction and loss 400 years ago, when he sees cruelty and inhuman acts. He values life greatly and it angers him when people throw away their own or other's lives so casually. Along with that he despises those who mock other's beliefs or crush their hopes, as he is a great believer of hope when he believed that one day Zeref's reign of terror 400 years ago would end. When he does become enrage, his face takes on an appearance that some of his comrades say is rare and even terrifying to see, like a beast has been set loose. History Wahrheit Altiorem was born over 400 years ago, during the reign of destruction brought by Zeref along with the Dragon-Human war. Much of his history during then it unknown, either he himself cannot recall or refuses to speak about it, is unknown. However his parents were killed by by demons created by Zeref's Living Magic, causing Wahrheit to form a hatred against both the Black Mage and said magic, later on seeing the latter as an insult to natural laws. After his parents were killed, the young Wahrheit was taken in by a group of mages that were trying to suppress the evil unleash by Zeref and stop his chaos for good. With them he was trained in the arts of reading, math and writing and when it was discovered he possessed high potential in the arts of magic, was trained to become a mage. By the age of twenty-five, Wahrheit joined the group of mages that raised him in the battle against Zeref, once facing the Black Mage himself. Despite his skills Wahrheit was fighting a one-sided battle due to his opponent's immense powers. Fortunately he survived thanks to the arrival of his fellow mages, their combine power bringing down Zeref and thus sealing him away. They later continued in destroying/sealing away the demons that Zeref created and by the time they were done the Dragon-Human war had ended. Despite the storm having past, there were still fears of another one coming in the future. To be prepared the surviving group of mages as well as several kings who managed to survive, agreed that the creation of an organization needed to be created, in order to protect the world in case another calamity came. Wahrheit was chosen due to his morals of justice and great magical powers. However some of his fellow mages decided to use a forbidden spell to gather the souls of all the deceased mages, including themselves, into Wahrheit, granting him even greater power as well as long life. The only way he could die was if in battle, thus meaning any other means, such as poison, diseases or even suicide would be ineffective. Soon after Wahrheit began gathering a small group of powerful mages, both in skills and influence, into this group and later calling it the Sentinels. Despite having an oblugation as leader of this group, Wahrheit would spend most of his time traveling the world, never staying in one place for to long. Around 300 years later, 100 years before the current timeline, Wahrheit met a woman named Gabriele Falco during one of his journies in the west of Fiore when he faced against one of Zeref's demons. The aftermath of the battle was Wahrheit being victorious though he collapsed from exhaustion and severe injuries. His life was saved however by Gabriele who stumbled onto his unconcious form. The two bonded during Wahrheit's recuperation and for the next five years that he would visit her, the two became lovers. However they never got married due to, from what Wahrheit told Gabriele, he isn't someone who could never keep hold on such a bond, though the true reason was that Gabriele would age while Wahrheit would continue living. On the fifth year since they met, Gabriele decided to end their relationship since she knew that they could never be together and though it obviously pained the both of them, Wahrheit accepted it as the logical choice and as one last gift gave her money to move to the east of Fiore in order to survive better in the world. However unbeknowst to either of them, Gabriele was pregenant with Wahrheit's children, twins, a boy and a girl. It wouldn't be several years later when Wahrheit would learn of this, which was also around the same time that Gabriele passed away. This deeply put Wahrheit in a state of depression, though he still managed to perform his duties as leader of the Sentinels, he would still visit Gabriele's grave once a year, reflecting of what he once had. He managed to learn of what became of his children. His son, Arnold, became a Dark Mage two years after Gabriele's death, which is when he lost track of Arnold's whereabouts, while his daughter, Jasmine, got married to a mage, becoming one herself, and joining the Rune Knights along with her husband. Several years later Wahrheit would meet his grandson, his daughter's child, Kevin Azure. Kevin having joined the Sentinels due to his reptuation and skills. Wahrheit also learned that Jasmine was killed by a Dark Guild led by her own brother Arnold. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Powers: Being the leader of the Sentinels, which is composed of strong mages, as well as its founder, Wahrheit possess great magical powers, enough for some to claim that he was a god almost. Even 400 years ago Wahrheit was noted to already have a large amount of power and since the ritual of sealing the magical powers of countless fallen Mages, his powers have increased to a point where some of the other members believe he could take on more then one of the Ten Wizard Saints at once. However Wahrheit seems to keep the majority of his powers sealed with the aid of his glasses, which are design to suppress most of his powers. However even then he can exert much power from himself as well as use multiple powerful spells easily. When releasing it his magical powers are gold, which surrounds him in a way that others have commented makes him look like a god walking among men. Having lived so long while fighting in various battles and remaining the leader of the Sentinels for over 400 years proves of how powerful he is. Immortality Immense Strength Immense Speed Immense Durability Keen Intellect Keen Memory Magic Having lived for so long, Wahrheit has a large arsenal of various magical spells. His magic seems to divide into two catagories, one being related to the elements and the other utlizing seals and formulas, such as Amaterasu. Amaterasu *'Formula 72:' Wahrheit forms five round seals above the selected target and then using his hand in a drop down motion, traps the target with all five seals. Then magical chains come out of each seal, connecting with the others, making escape for the target nearly impossible. Earth Magic Telepathy Fire Magic Lightning Magic Telekinesis Requip Barrier Magic *'Pain Containment': Wahrheit creates a dome-shape barrier around the target and any spell that they cast. The spell is then rebound to strike the caster instead. In some cases, this spell can be used like Rapture Magic, causing the magic inside the target to explode. Memory Control: Wahrheit usually uses this magic to change a person's memories only when it involves people meeting him since he's immortal as well as involving keeping the Sentinel's existence a secret. Teleportation Equipment Magic Compression Glasses Portable Communication Lacrima Category:Primarch11 Category:Sentinels Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Character